I am a part of you
by 8emmy
Summary: My version of how Oni introduces himself to Soul. SOul might be a bit OOC. Please read I worked hard on this one-shot!


"It's hard isn't it? To be someone everyone wants you to be," the voice was low gruff came from the shadows of the dark room. The voice bounced on the invisible walls of the room.

"What do you mean?" A young gentleman in a fine tailored suit sat in a chair in the middle of the room. A spot light was shown down at him illuminating both himself and the checkerboard tile under his feet. His hair was a light, white almost as if his hair was made from snow. He turned his head around to find the person who was talking. The young gent's red eyes searched but couldn't find the person or thing that was speaking.

"You ran away from a perfect life. A life where you have no need to lift a finger to get what you wanted. A life where every female you met would fling to your feet begging you to give them attention, to be touched. You had a life where there was no need to have books hammered into the useless skull of yours. So why Soul, why did you need to give up on such a lavish lifestyle?" The voice seemed to be coming closer. Yet Soul couldn't see the man who spoke.

"How did you-" Soul was cut-off by seeing the creature. He was tall, way taller than Soul who, if not slouching, is the tallest boy in his grade. The creature was red and wore the exact suit that Soul wore. But what struck odd about the thing was its pointy ears and red skin. He was no doubt the devil himself.

"Why Soul, are you scared of me? How can you be afraid of a piece of yourself?" the creature mocked the teen. The creature took a step closer into the light letting the spotlight glisten off his bald red head.

"Stay away from me," Soul took a step back. His eyes were wide in fright and surprise. The creature crossed his arms as he looked at Soul with beady black eyes. The creature studied Soul's posture and appearance seeing if the boy looked as strong as his wavelength is felt during his fights and suicidal rescuing for his blonde scythe wielder.

"That is no way to treat me. At least ask nicely Soul," the thing smirked at him which cause a cold shiver run up his neck make his hair on his neck raise. "But I guess that's too hard for such a 'cool' man like you. A man, who gets beaten up every time he acts stupid or has an immature nose bleed when you glance at a famine asset."

"You would get a nose bleed too if Blair stuffed her tits into your face, to wake you up," Soul growled.

"Oh, it looks like poor Soulie is hurt. Did I hurt your pride? How rude of me, I am so sorry." Soul was starting to think that this demon was only being sarcastic. "Now Soul to a more serious topic, I must introduce myself. I am Oni your personal demon," the creature bowed as he spoke. "I am the one who will consume you in madness."

"Oni? Isn't that mean Little Ogre in Japanese?" Soul asked Oni. Oni nodded his head with annoyance. He seemed upset that Soul interrupted his introduction.

"Back to what I was saying, I am basically the gate keeper to all the black blood in your system. I can easily snap my fingers and you will be going mad, madder than the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland," Oni clapped his hands together.

"What do you mean black blood?" Soul was more or less lost in this conversation; actually he was more than lost. He had absolutely no idea what was happening other than this red demon monster named Oni who seemed to made a home in his soul.

Oni ran his hand down his face. He gave a low, long sigh of irritation. "I know see why Maka has been hitting you." The name of Soul's meister's name only made his heart race. Soul still didn't understand the whole Maka situation but all he truly wanted to know if Maka was alright. All he could remember before waking up in his soul was standing in front of her when Crona was about to kill her.

"If you are worried about that girl, don't worry she's perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her body," Soul sighed in relief, "but for you. You were almost torn right in two. Luckily for you that pink haired demon child left without finishing off the both of you. Really it's truly pathetic that you would risk 'our' life for a blonde hair girl. She isn't at all what I would expect you falling for. At least go for Blair first."

"Hey I don't having feelings for Maka! Why would I have feeling s for my own meister? Were only partners, and anyways weapon and meister relationships are doomed to fail."

"You really are stupid, you know that." Oni looked down at Soul and rolled his eyes. Why from all the other stupid demon scythe weapons did he become a part of this one? Soul is a complete numbskull and still in his teens, which means Oni has to grow through mood swings and high levels of testosterone. This was just great.

"I am not stupid," Soul blushed.

"Whatever, your pathetic love life is not important right now."

"Hey!"

"I am just going to warn you right now that because I am so powerful, I will over power you and make you become mad, just going to warn you." Oni was about to leave Soul but he stopped himself. "You should be getting used to this part of your soul. This is where you will be spending all your time in."

"What do you mean I'll be spending my time here?"

"Well I am taking over this soul. I can't just have you just roam around and stop me," Oni said. Soul nodded his head now processing the information. "You still don't get do you?" Soul answered with another nod. "It doesn't matter, all you need to now, is that you're not leaving here."

Oni left the spot light back into the shadows. Soul rotated around looking around trying to make out any shapes or anything, he was alone. He took a seat back on the chair looking into the darkness waiting to wake up in a cold sweat. "This is all just a bad nightmare," Soul mumbled to himself. Evil sick laughter however told him otherwise.

* * *

**So this is a one-shot based on the first meeting of Oni and Soul. I really wanted to play with that scene a bit. I think that it's good and hopefully you guys think that too! Anyways review and favorite this one-shot, because it makes me happy to know that you support me and my writing!**

**~8emmy**


End file.
